WCW Thunder 2001
January 3, 2001: Shane Helms b Jaime Knoble, Meng b Crowbar, Bill Goldberg b Mark Jindrak, The Cat b Reno, Mike Awesome b Jim Duggan, DeWayne Bruce b Buff Bagwell by Disqualification, Sid Vicious and Jeff Jarrett fought to a No Contest. * January 10, 2001: Chuck Palumbo and Sean O'Haire b Big Vito and Kwee Wee, Lance Storm and Elix Skipper b Rey Mysterio, Jr. and Billy Kidman, General Rection, Diamond Dallas Page, and Kevin Nash b Mark Jindrak, Sean Stasiak, and Shane Douglas, Meng b Don Harris, KroniK fought to a No Contest against Buff Bagwell and Lex Luger, Sid Vicious b World Champion, Scott Steiner by Disqualification. * January 17, 2001: Rick Steiner b Kwee Wee, Hardcore Champion, Meng, b Bam Bam Bigelow, Ron Harris b Norman Smiley, Buff Bagwell and Lex Luger b Kronik, Mike Awesome b Billy Kidman, Cruiserweight Champion, Chavo Guerrero Jr., b General Rection, Diamond Dallas Page and Jeff Jarrett fought to a No Contest * January 24, 2001: Rey Mysterio Jr. b Kaz in a guantlet match. Other participants were: Shane Helms, Elix Skipper, Yun Yang, Jamie Noble, Billy Kidman, Lash LeRoux, and Evan Karagias, Mike Awesome b Norman Smiley, Jeff Jarrett b Hugh Morus, Big Ron Harris b Crowbar, Rick Steiner b Bam Bam Bigelow, Kronik b Road Warrior Animal and Scott Steiner * January 31, 2001: Shane Helms b Billy Kidman, Ron Harris b Lash Leroux, Bam Bam Bigelow b Norman Smiley, Rick Steiner b Jeff Jarrett, Kwee Wee b Scotty Patrick, World Tag Team Champions, Sean O'Haire and Chuck Palumbo, b Big Vito and Johnny the Bull, Konnan b Reno, Buff Bagwell and Lex Luger b Kronik * February 7, 2001: Kaz b Shane Helms, Sean O'Haire b Norman Smiley, The Cat b Elix Skipper, Brian Adams b Lex Luger, Rey Mysterio Jr. b The Wall, Kwee Wee b Rick Michaels, Konnan b Mike Sanders, Diamond Dallas Page and Kevin Nash b Rick Steiner and Jeff Jarrett * February 14, 2001: Jamie Knoble and Evan Karagias b A.J. Styles and Air Paris, Sean O'Haire b Mark Jindrak, Mike Sanders b Kwee-Wee, Mike Awesome b The Cat, Chavo Guerrero Jr. and The Wall b Hugh Morrus and Rey Mysterio Jr, .Buff Bagwell b Konnan , Jeff Jarrett and Rick Steiner b Diamond Dallas Page and Dustin Rhodes * February 21, 2001: Kaz Hayashi b Kwee Wee, A.J. Styles and Air Paris b Alex Wright and Disco Inferno, Shawn Stasiak b Big Vito, Diamond Dallas Page and The Cat b Buff Bagwell and Kanyon, Jeff Jarrett b Crowbar, Chuck Palumbo b Lex Luger, World Champion, Scott Steiner, fought to a No Contest against Hugh Morrus * February 28, 2001: Jung Dragons b Mike Sanders and Kwee-Wee in a Cruiserweight Tag Team Tournament Match, Shawn Stasiak b Johnny the Bull, Shane Helms b Johnny Swinger, Mike Awesome b Konnan, Chuck Palumbo b Disco Inferno, United States Champion, Rick Steiner, b Big Vito, Booker T. b World Champion, Scott Steiner, by Disqualification * March 7, 2001: Shawn Stasiak b Norman Smiley, Shannon Moore and Evan Karagias b Jason B. and Scotty O, .Shane Helms b Elix Skipper, United States Champion, Rick Steiner, b Hugh Morrus, Chuck Palumbo b Lex Luger, Lance Storm b Konnan, World Champion, Scott Steiner, b The Cat * March 14, 2001: Rey Mysterio Jr. and Billy Kidman b Evan Karagas and Shannon Moore in a Cruiserweight Tag Teaam Tournament Match, Jason Jett b Alex Wright, Shawn Stasiak b Reno, World Tag Team Champions, Chuck Palumbo and Shawn O'Haire, b Lex Luger and Buff Bawell in an elimination match. Bagwell b Palumbo. O'Haire b Luger. O'Haire b Bagwell, .Shane Helms b Kwee Wee, Konnan and Hugh Morrus b Disqo and Mike Sanders, Jeff Jarrett and Rick Steiner b Diamond Dallas Page and Dustin Rhodes * March 21, 2001: The Jung Dragons b Air Paris and A.J. Styles, Jason Jett b Kid Kash, The Cat and M.I. Smooth b Kanyon and Animal, Hugh Morrus b Rick Steiner, Rey Mysterio Jr., Billy Kidman, and Shane Helms b Chavo Guerrero Jr., Kid Romeo, and Elix Skipper, Chuck Palumbo b Mike Awesome, Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner b Dustin Rhodes in a handicap match. Last Thunder Show on TBS. See Also WCW Thunder 2000 - WCW Thunder